


My Personal Savior

by Duchesse



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Bittersweet, Drug Use, F/M, Horror, Implied Murder, M/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Self-Insert, gender-neutral, this is basically my take on a very bad ending.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 00:16:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16051535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchesse/pseuds/Duchesse
Summary: At first, the elixir seemed like the only true way to happiness and for you both to be together, but this decision takes a terrifying turn.[Unknown | Ray/Reader].





	My Personal Savior

**Author's Note:**

> request from tumblr: Hi!! I was hoping I could get maybe a headcanon of a Ray/Saeran/Unknown x reader where the reader has to take the elixir, and they kind of get the same thing as Saeran, where they become a much darker, worse version of themselves? Like what it would be like for them to be together, and what Ray would think if he sees the darker side of the reader, and what Saeran would think. I hope you consider it, because you are a very good writer and I admire your talent! Thank you!! :)

The sweetness of the elixir couldn’t compare to the taste of your kiss and your lips against his. He would never forget how it felt to touch you like that for the first time, the warmth of you in his arms and urgency of the kiss. At that time, he had been convinced his heart would burst as it pushed against his ribs, drumming like a beautiful, painful song in his ears.

You were reluctant the first couple of times, far too immersed by your trepidation to take it yourself. But, he was patient and he waited for you to come around; truly, he didn’t mind feeding it to you either, despite the burn it left in his throat and the twinges of pain as it seeped into the raw crevices of his lips.

When he returned to you the fourth time, thumb eagerly prying the cork off the bottle with the rim just touching his lips, you took it from him and drank it greedily. There for a moment, he felt something in his chest - a pang, almost as though his heart was twisting and furling itself.

This was what was best for you, after all.  _Right_?

“Our Savior is happy with your progress, you know?” his fingers were twined loosely through your own. The night air was crisp and inviting, while the breeze curled around you both, carrying the delicate scent of the roses and daffodils. “Everything is going according to her wishes. Soon, the RFA will join us as well. We’ll all be together. Won’t that be splendid?”

You were often contemplative these days, the outwardly kind nature of yours seemed to recede the more you took the elixir. The words you spoke were hollow, their sweetness a viscous edge and a smile that did nothing to curb the malicious gleam he saw in your eyes.

“Is the Savior truly the way to happiness? She hurts you, I’d like to hurt her.”

His breath snagged in his throat, rushed from his lungs as though he had been struck. He walked alongside you in silence, too uncertain to release your hand and trying too hard to keep it from trembling.

That was the first time he had thought of you in fear, and the last time he had given you the elixir. It wasn’t a surprise to him when he learned you had found ways to get it, regardless.

As the months passed, he could no longer see you. The nurturing soul with a smile made of light had been lost to the abyss in your mind. He couldn’t bear to look at your face now, it was mask with a derisive smile curled on your lips. You were faraway from him now, unreachable even when he touched you and held you at night; eyes distant even as you looked at him and told him you loved him.

The sight of the elixir made his stomach coil, while his throat burned and mouth salivated as the nausea built. He kept a trashcan nearby at all times. And even when the Savior forced it down his throat, he couldn’t keep it down.

“Jesus, how many have you fucking had? How stupid can you be?” Saeran grouched, feeling glass crunch underfoot as he walked deeper into your room. You sat on the floor surrounded by bottles, gripping the the back of the armchair as your body swayed as though the wind were moving you. “Keep this up and you’ll really kill yourself. Don’t even think about it, I’m not done playing with you.”

He hoped his words were even, that they didn’t shake and garble the way his thoughts spun wildly in his head. This wasn’t right. This wasn’t what he had wanted; not what Ray wanted, not what Saeran wanted.

“You know, the Savior thinks you’re fucking useless.” He turned, punting a bottle across the room with the tip of his shoe, body seizing when it popped as it struck the wall. “All you do is resist what she says. What’s the point of even keeping you if you’re just going to be a huge hassle?”

“She keeps hurting you, Saeran. It’s okay though, let me take care of it. Let me take care of you.” There was something wrong about your laughter as you stood, sauntering across the room to wrap your arms around his back. He was too afraid to respond. “I’ll burn this place down, send it straight to hell.”

And you made good on that promise as walls of black smoke filled the corridors, other believers fled from the building and leapt from the windows and the balconies. He found you amid the chaos, that unfaltering and terrifying smile plastered on your mouth.

The voracious flames consumed everything, and he realized then where you both stood and the door behind you where the fire originated led to the main chamber.

The screams and banging on the other side of the door were more deafening than the building collapsing around him.


End file.
